Better Than Revenge
by SeleneD
Summary: Rebekah cheats on Caroline and wants to be punished. Rated M for a reason. Fem-slash. Don't like, don't read.


**First time writing smut so I don't know if it's any good, but please leave a review even if it's absolutely awful. Also, I don't know if I should write the second part to this, but if you want, I will, so let me know. :)**

* * *

><p>~better than revenge~<p>

* * *

><p>Caroline never understood why Rebekah had to be so mean to her. It wasn't like they never did anything, but lately Rebekah just did everything she could to hurt Caroline, to spite her, to make her hate her. It was frustrating and not very nice.<p>

Just last week after they enjoyed a nice, 'warm' meal that Caroline had found for them, Rebekah tossed the human away the second she was finished and told Caroline not to come home that night. Confused, Caroline went and was surprised to see that Rebekah was in the sack with Tyler.

Caroline didn't care that it was Tyler, she had long forgotten about him, ever since she and Rebekah gotten together, but the fact that Rebekah was cheating on her, that hurt. And in their bed none the less.

The next day Caroline moved into the boarding house with Damon and Elena and swore that this was the last time Caroline let Rebekah walk all over her.

"Please, come home, I'm sorry, I swear he didn't mean anything to me" – Rebekah begged Caroline, one night.

"I know that, and I don't care. You know the deal, once one of us goes somewhere else, then we're over , I just would have liked to know, instead of finding it out like this" – Caroline replied, not looking at her now ex girlfriend.

"Can you look at me, please? Or be mad at me? Or anything?" – Rebekah asked.

"What would be the point? You know what happens now, and like I said, I don't care. It was just a fling anyways, just something to pass the time." – Caroline said and looked at Rebekah with a smile.

"You don't mean that, Caroline. I know you" – Rebekah said.

"Obviously you don't know me at all, or you wouldn't still be here" – Caroline replied.

"I am not going anywhere until I get some kind of reaction out of you" – Rebekah said and slammed Caroline into the door, holding her in place with her body.

"Naughty, naughty, didn't anyone tell you not to start things you can't finish, Rebekah?" – Caroline asked and pulled Rebekah in for a snog.

Rebekah smirked, finally getting what she wanted. She always knew that make up sex with Caroline while she was still mad was the best.

Caroline bit down on Rebekah's lover lip, making the original gasp and Caroline pushed her tongue into Rebekah's mouth, tasting her. Caroline noted that Rebekah tasted like wine and smoke, probably because she smoked before coming to see Caroline.

Rebekah twirled her fingers into Caroline's hair and Caroline used that to flip them over, making Rebekah be pressed up against the door. She kissed her way down Rebekah's neck and slightly biting down on her flesh where she knew that Rebekah liked it.

Rebekah tried to open Caroline's robe but her hands were smacked away with Caroline saying, "No touching". Rebekah groaned and tried to hold her hands by her side as Caroline ripped her top of and began trailing wet open mouthed kisses down her collarbone and top of her breasts. When she got to the bra clad breasts, Caroline smirked and with her teeth ripped the small garment of Rebekah's body and latched onto her nipple. Rebekah moaned and touched Caroline again, but this time Caroline stopped.

"No, I promise I won't touch, please don't stop" – Rebekah begged but Caroline was having none of it.

"Yes, you will, I know you." – Caroline said and took a scarf from her closet, "On the bed, now"

Rebekah obeyed her order and lied on the bed. Caroline straddled Rebekah and tied her hands above her head to the bed post. Both girls knew that Rebekah could break free with ease, but they also knew that she wouldn't be doing that.

"Now, where were we? Ah, yes" – Caroline said and licked Rebekah's nipple, gently biting it between her teeth, making Rebekah arch her back. Caroline let go of the nipple and blew on it, making in harden and making Rebekah shiver.

"You like that, don't you?" – Caroline asked and Rebekah nodded.

Caroline then moved on to Rebekah's other nipple while playing with the first one with her fingers. When both were hard and Rebekah couldn't take it anymore, Caroline started kissing her stomach and one hand moved down Rebekah's knickers, feeling how wet the original was for her. Caroline moved her finger between Rebekah's folds, slightly brushing her clit, making Rebekah whimper at the touch.

"Tease" – Rebekah moaned and Caroline moved to plan her lips back on the other girls, kissing her long and deep, while rubbing Rebekah's clit.

"Please, more please" – Rebekah whined, barely being able to speak.

"What do you want?" – Caroline breathed into her ear making her shiver once more.

"I want you to taste me, please" – Rebekah said and Caroline moved down the bed to lie between Rebekah's legs. Caroline parted her legs slowly, breathing in the scent that was Rebekah's, and felt her fangs come out. She wasted no time in putting out her tongue and moving it between Rebekah's folds, tasting the girl.

While she worked her tongue over the sensitive area, her hand moved to cup Rebekah's breast playing with the hardened nipples.

"Tell me want you want me to do, Rebekah" – Caroline asked, while still moving her tongue expertly, making Rebekah gasp and moan and try to break free of the constraints keeping her hands together.

"Put your fingers in me, and keep doing what you're doing. Ahh" – Rebekah said and a second later felt Caroline's fingers enter her while her tongue still kept licking and sucking her. "Mhhmm, like that, don't stop, ahhh"

Caroline quickened the pace with her fingers and Rebekah's moans made her so horny that she didn't know if she could stay in control for much longer.

"More...faster, yeah, ahhh" – Rebekah kept saying and Caroline was working vampire speed on her girlfriend.

She kept working her fingers in and out of Rebekah's cunt, slightly arching them inside of her to get to the g-spot and when Rebekah screamed in pleasure, Caroline knew that the girl won't be able to hold on for much longer.

"Just a bit more, please, please, don't stop, like that yes, oh god, yes" – Rebekah kept on saying, over and over.

Caroline moved to kiss Rebekah never stopping her fingers, and now her tongue was replaced by her thumb. The kissed with all Rebekah had and when she came, Caroline bit into Rebekah's breast, heightening the euphoria. Caroline rubbed Rebekah's clit while the girl was coming down from the waves of an orgasm and kissed her softly.

When she had calmed down Rebekah broke the scarf that was keeping her arms away from Caroline and ripped all of her clothes off, running her hands over Caroline's body.

"My turn" – Rebekah said and resumed kissing Caroline.

Until the bedroom door opened.

And in walked Damon. "What the hell is going on here?"

Both girls lifted their heads to look at him and he left just as fast as he entered.

They laughed when they heard him say, "No Elena, you do not want to know what that was".

* * *

><p><strong>Well, how was it? Do you want to read more or should I just stick to normal fics? :)<strong>


End file.
